


У Джози

by luna_cheshire



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil's Past, Cecil's eyes change color, F/M, M/M, Slightly AU with old oak doors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_cheshire/pseuds/luna_cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда невысказанного оказывается не так уж и много, но просто накатывает лишней информацией так, что хочется сбежать как можно дальше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	У Джози

Новый городской стартап: мутноватая контора «Ожидающие» в доме с заколоченными окнами.  
Ждете кого-то особенного? Назначили встречу для свидания вслепую? Договорились встретиться, но один из вас опаздывает? Ожидающие. Дожидайтесь с комфортом.  
Никто. Никогда. Не придет.

Вы прослушали рекламу нашего спонсора. Спасибо.

 

Город Найт-Вейл построен на похороненных вековыми песками индейских проклятьях и невысказанных словах.

Так благоразумно сложилось в Найт-Вейле, что ответы на все вопросы были у Городского совета, а на нужные – у старушки Джози. И Сесил никогда не причислял себя к тем, кто задает много вопросов (в конце концов, это было попросту нелегально), но когда его заметили просиживающим штаны на приветливом пожилом диване в гостиной у Джози третью неделю подряд, тайная полиция деликатно предложила ему об этом задуматься.

\- Сесил, но он же слишком молод для тебя, – громко прошептала старушка Джози, когда Карлос по ее неделикатной просьбе вышел на кухню за кофе. – Да что там, даже я слишком молода для тебя.

\- Ну что ты, Джоз, – подмигнул Сесил, – какие твои годы! Подожди еще пару дней, как только Карлос найдет себе кого-нибудь получше, я сразу вернусь к тебе.

\- Ты хоть сказал ему, сколько тебе? – строго спросила Джози и сокрушенно покачала головой, увидев, как отвел взгляд Сесил, – ты старый дурак, чего ты хочешь добиться этим враньем?

\- Я не вру ему, – возразил Сесил, – я не договариваю, это вполне разрешено статутом Городского совета.

\- Тобой самим и организованного, – пробормотала Джози в чашку. Сесил шикнул на нее, потому что Карлос в эту минуту вернулся в комнату с подносом. Его сияющая улыбка, вежливо коснувшаяся Джози и вылившаяся до дна на Сесила зачем-то заставила его ощущать себя виноватым.

 

Они с Джози действительно встречались, и очень давно; сейчас об этом факте вспоминать было смешно и больно. Джози приехала в городок в пятидесятом, с годом воскресной школы, вылившемся в религиозную манию, за спиной, и непробиваемым воинственным пацифизмом. Сесил тогда вел бодрые полуденные шоу о постепенном восстановлении экономики и психики пострадавших – как до этого надиктовывал сводки с фронтов, объявлял победителей, обрекал проигравших; как до этого сообщал о начале войны – низким торжественным голосом; и до этого...; и до этого…; и до этого... Они встретились на антивоенной акции, которую Джози устроила, чтобы развязать в городе смуту, и на которую Сесил заглянул, чтобы осветить, а закончили вечер свиданием в закусочной, и со следующего дня Джози забросила религию как нечто вопиюще неактуальное.

Они встречались пять лет, пока она не сдалась (или это сдали ее нервы) и не уехала путешествовать дальше, но потом все равно вернулась; говорила, нервно подергивая плечом, будто подавляя желание обернуться, что-то неясное про бесконечные жаркие пески и холодных пустых улыбающихся людей, тут же в испуге закрывала рот руками; дрожала, пока Сесил обнимал ее крепко и утверждал, что все хорошо; они съехались обратно в первый же вечер. Сесил любил ее – с неуправляемой копной кудрявых волос, со всеми ее глупыми яркими платьями, умиротворяюще буйную, упертую; когда Джози купила потрепанный хиппи-бас и круглые очки – смеялся и соглашался рулить; когда она заняла заброшенный дом на отшибе Найт-Вейла – удивлялся ее неожиданной оседлости и помогал красить стены; когда она попросила оставить ее одну – спросил, почему, и оставил, не дожидаясь ответа.

\- ... Ситуацию прокомментировала Джоз, ну вы помните, женщина, которая пересекла пустыню вопреки здравому смыслу; – говорил он в эфире, который навсегда разобьет ей сердце, – она, кстати, через несколько десятков лет вынужденного атеизма вернулась к своей вере. Забавно, Джоз так давно с нами, что мне, наверное, пора называть ее старушкой Джози.

Он ничего не сказал, когда далеко от радиостанции – на своей солнечной кухне она швырнула кружку в улыбчиво-эгоистичный приемник; закрыл третий глаз с неизлечимой горечью и непринужденно перешел к погоде.

 

С появлением Карлоса он начал навещать Джози чаще: они сидели вечерами на изношенной веранде, смотрели на таинственные огни в небе и пили вечно чуть теплый кофе. Сесил приходил как будто бы поговорить, но они больше дружелюбно молчали – каждый о своем.

\- Мне нравится цвет твоих глаз, – однажды проскрипела она и вздохнула, потому что так и не привыкла к тому, что ее голос звучал так. – Кажется, я не могу без них жить. Буквально. 

Сесил вежливо промолчал, хотя на этот случай у него было заготовлено восемь реплик и два отрепетированных ритуала экзорцизма.

 

Экзорцизм вполне мог пригодиться в другой раз, когда Карлос, терпеливый Карлос в очередной раз перебил умиротворенную диванную тишину будничным вопросом, заданным таким тоном, как будто этот вопрос уже несколько лет не выходил у него из головы:

\- Кстати, – и ему удалось почти непринужденно произнести это «кстати», – как ты узнаешь обо всех этих новостях?

Нелепость. Сесил потер переносицу, как обычно делал со дня приобретения очков. Наверное, нужно было сказать ему раньше, как глупо.

Карлос ничего не знал. Карлос не знал тех признаков и того ощущения, с которым Сесил заглядывал в жителей города; не мог представить, как невидящий прямо перед собой взгляд проникал в сознание людей на том уровне реальности, где вокруг каждого человека вился ворох мыслей, проблем и налипших проклятий; даже не подозревал об этом, потому что Сесил никогда не смотрел через Карлоса. И все, наверное, в глубине души ждал, когда же тот оценит широкий жест, – но Карлос, прекрасный, наивный Карлос просто не знал, не имел, с чем сравнить.

Джози захохотала в кулак, ухудшая ситуацию, насколько было возможно. Ангелы, которых на самом деле не было, хмыкнули и жестами показали друг другу, как их развеселила эта сцена. Карлос изображал вежливое недоумение и ученую страсть во всем разобраться. Сесил предпочел бегство.

 

Наверное, на самом деле недоговоренностей было не так уж и много. По пальцам можно было перечесть. Все недоговоренности были огорчающе-приземленно связаны с Сесилом, который либо просто не знал, как о них заговорить, либо не помнил, что нужно.

Выдержке Карлоса можно было позавидовать.

Глаза Сесила меняли цвет; все об этом знали и это так обыденно, что Карлоса предупреждение об этом просто забыло настичь – ни заведомо, ни с опозданием.

\- Мне нравятся твои глаза, – нежно сообщил он за одним романтическим ланчем. – Они такие... Красные.

\- Красные? – рассеянно отозвался Сесил, воображаемой ручкой исправляя воображаемый сценарий грядущего вечернего шоу и воображаемо же деловито шурша листочками. – Я думал, они голубые.

Карлос неловко замолчал. Позже совпадения подсказали, что алый цвет символизировал углубленность в работу, и каждый радиовыпуск сопровождался красной с золотыми прожилками радужкой с чуть расширенными в полутьме студии зрачками.

 

\- Пурпурные, – лукаво улыбнулся Карлос, оторвавшись от поцелуя. Сесил выглядел сбитым с толку.

\- Наверное, ты имеешь в виду лиловые, – с сомнением сказал он. Карлос пожал плечами и переплел с Сесилом пальцы.

 

\- Фиолетовые! – заявил Карлос с непонятной затаенной радостью. Сесил смотрел на него с нежностью. – Знаешь, – продолжил Карлос, – я сначала думал, что эти изменения цвета как-то связаны с твоим настроением, а сейчас понял – как глупо! Мы просто встречаемся при разном освещении.

\- Да, – уронил Сесил, его сердце метафорически упало, а глаза начали неуправляемо и буквально темнеть, – как это глупо.

 

Карлос не объявлял о новых цветовых палитрах и не приводил аналогий, а только замер и смотрел во все глаза, как радужка Сесила принимала цвет штормового моря (с волнами и обломками кораблей, с соленым привкусом и криками чаек), лимонно-зеленый цвет домашнего уюта (ощущением законченных дел, свежим запахом кислых яблок и невысказанных слов, под звуки медленного джаза), искристый оттенок шампанского (лучистый, игривый, сияющий, прикосновением к веснушкам на чужом плече, ощущением молочной ванны; теплой персиковой улыбкой и обжигающей смолой), подсолнечно-желтый... Нет.

\- Нет, – улыбнулся Кевин своей ужасающе дружелюбной улыбкой, – ты ошибся ведущим, это не удивительно, конечно, и не переживай об этом; я очень, очень. Очень. Рад с тобой познакомиться.

Карлосу в этот момент было так страшно, как только может быть – и он со всех ног бросился к дому, который не мог существовать, но по всем законам логики – должен был. Он закрыл город на замок и медленно выдохнул с обратной стороны.

Сесил закатил глаза раздраженно, но немного взволнованно, и попробовал прикинуть, когда у Карлоса пройдет первая паника.

Когда он решится вернуться назад.

Когда он _захочет_ вернуться.

Джози каркающе смеялась, протирая кофейный сервиз, потому что знала, что никогда. Ей было чуть-чуть стыдно за эти мысли, но она была слишком рада тому, что Карлос шел ее судьбой, а значит, так же обречен. Позже она исповедовалась об этом перед ангелами, и они утешающе похлопали ее по плечу; и тогда она почувствовала себя лучше.


End file.
